


Apologies

by Gage



Series: Some has Plot Some has Not [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: As always thanks to my beta and the 9-1-1 discord group they've been so supportive and encouraging.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Some has Plot Some has Not [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554577
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to my beta and the 9-1-1 discord group they've been so supportive and encouraging.

* * *

The inside of Eddie’s truck probably wasn’t the best place for this, and Buck knew that all too well. He did. It’s just— look it’s been an entire week since he’s had Eddie touch him, so he might be getting a little desperate. Since the ‘notel’ incident Eddie has been a little shit about their sex lives. Depriving him. It was a freakin’ crime. Okay, so he probably shouldn’t have made that joke during group lunchtime. Chim had started it by bringing up the whole being arrested thing, and Buck had been the dumbass who made the stupid remark, even after Eddie had squeezed the shit out of his leg to get him to stop. He will admit, he was in the wrong, but withholding sex was not the answer. Buck knew that his man was just as desperate for it as he was. It was just a matter of getting him to crack first— which probably should have been a red flag in his brain, but whatever. He hasn’t gotten any for a week. 

Buck should have just gone with Hen’s advice. _“Honey whatever it is you did, just apologize.”_ And he would have, but it took him so long to get Eddie to forgive him for the laughing incident that words just didn’t seem to mean enough. Eddie was more of an ‘actions speak louder’ type of guy, anyhow. 

Which is why he thought that Plan A had been a good idea. In hindsight, maybe the flowers were not the kind of apology he needed. Also, how in the hell did he forget that Eddie was allergic to Blue Hyacinths? So, Plan B involves hunting down and importing one of Eddie's favorite candies from when he was a kid. There was no way that it wouldn't thaw him out. Unfortunately, there was a little mix up when he filled out the forms for importing said candy. The less said about that the better. Plan C was supposed to have been a nice candle-lit dinner— that fell through when they got called into work. Plan D… well. No one needs to know about that. 

So, he waits biting down on his thumb, sitting here in Eddie's truck in the lot. They've just gotten off another long-ass shift, one where they'd had to pull off a hell of a miracle to get a lady and her boyfriend out of a third-story apartment building fire. The entire place had been set ablaze, and at one point he'd lost sight of Eddie completely when he had to go back and get the lady's boyfriend. Buck had nearly lost it when they’d gotten out and he'd realized. Eddie was nowhere to be seen. He'd been just about ready to go back inside when his boyfriend came around the back with a guy thrown over his shoulders like he hadn't given Buck heart palpitations. 

The drivers' side door opens, grabbing his attention. A freshly showered Eddie gets in shutting the door but doesn't move or say anything. It makes him a little more than nervous. 

"Ed..." 

"Don't." Eddie holds a hand up, and his heart feels like it's being squeezed. He watches as Eddie starts the truck up and pulls out of the parking lot. It's not a long drive, but the silence between them makes it unbearable. It's made worse when a short while later, it's not the house they pull up to but Buck's apartment building. His heart just about drops when Eddie makes no move to get out. Buck is starting to think this whole withholding sex thing was not about the joke he made after all. He tries to wrack his brain trying to think of all the things he'd done this week. Something had to have pissed Eddie off, and today was just the line in the sand that has been crossed. 

It wasn't until Eddie finally moved out of the truck that Buck scrambles after him, watches as he pulls one bag out of the trunk and hands it over to him. It's his. Buck had thrown it into the back before the shift started the day before when he had every intention of staying at Eddie's place. Buck knew then that he'd fucked up big time, could feel it in the way that his gut clenches when his boyfriend just walks back to the drivers' side. He was really was leaving him here. Buck could feel his face flush hot, and not in a good way. "Eddie," he drops the bag at his feet and runs after him, reaching out and pushing the door shut before he can get it all the way open. "Please, whatever it is I did, I'm sorry." 

When Eddie does turn to face him, it's with a frown on his beautiful face. There's too much space between them and Buck will do anything to correct that, hell he's been trying to all week. 

"Whatever _you_ did?" There's an incredulous tone in his voice as if Buck is supposed to know what he's done. Maybe he should, but he doesn't. " _Evan_." 

Buck has heard Eddie say his first name only a handful of times, but the way he says it now… he’s never heard him say it this way like he's deeply disappointed. He wishes he knew what it was he did to make Eddie sound like that. Bucks swallows down around the sudden rock in his throat. "Tell me how to fix this, please."

“You know what forget it.” Eddie shakes his head ready to move away.

Buck isn’t ready to let this go. If he fucked up, he deserves to know how to at least fix what’s wrong. He could feel the blood rush in his ears and the pounding of his heart just behind his ribs. The hurt slides into anger that pools in his stomach and works its way up. "I don't— I've been trying to apologize all goddamn week!"

"You've been trying to get into my pants all goddamn week Buck. That isn't the same thing." Eddie crosses his arms over his chest and just stands there like he’s in the right.

Buck’s mouth drops open in shock. Is that what Eddie thought? He shakes his head. "Eddie I have been trying to get you to talk to me all week. You're the one who's been avoiding me." That, more than anything, hurt, especially because the two of them had been in each other's back pocket since the end of that very first night shift. They were even close now since they started seeing one another. "Since words didn't seem to get through your thick ass skull, I tried literally anything else." Buck has him. He knows he does because Eddie can't seem to look him in the eyes anymore. It doesn't feel like a victory though. It just makes his stomach roll. Buck chances walking closer to Eddie. He can see how tense his boyfriend is. He'd give anything to make him lose that hunch in his shoulders and that rigid set to his back. "Talk to me."

Buck is ready to scream when Eddie moves and starts walking away from him, but it's a short few steps because he's leaning down to pick up the bag he dropped and starts walking towards the building.

~*~

The silence is bugging the shit out of him. If he thought the car ride over was bad, this was ten times worse. They'd settled in the living room, Buck sitting on one end of the sofa and Eddie firmly seated on the coffee table. There was entirely too much space between them, and it was killing him. 

When Eddie finally opens his mouth and tells him what's been up his ass all week, Buck wants to bang his head against the coffee table. He'd been partially right. It wasn't just the dumbass remark he said at the group lunch. There had been more than that. Buck slides over the sofa cushions till he's sitting in front of his boyfriend, knees pressing up against Eddie's. 

"Eddie I didn't—"

"Funny thing is, it shouldn't have bothered me as much." Eddie kept on going as if he didn't hear a word. "I thought, hell if that's all I am to him..." 

It was never Buck's intention to make light of their relationship. It was just him and Chim being stupid around family. He thought that Eddie was just irked about the rest of them hearing about them being arrested out of town. They hadn't even known about them being together, just assumed they had gone out there to have a little fun. Jesus, no wonder Eddie had been so distant. That combined with the jokes he made. Oh God, he's amazed Eddie hadn't broken up with him... or was that what he was doing now?

Buck reaches out hands cupping that beautiful face, waiting till Eddie is looking him in the eyes. "You are not just a fling to me. You never have been." He needed to make him see that… know it, feel it. "Eddie, you're more than that, and I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't." Buck leans forward pressing a soft kiss to his lips, before pulling back a bit. "You're my whole world." 

Eddie's eyes seem to shine with warmth, and it makes his body flush, blood rushing sent his heart racing. It brings a smile to his face to see him so happy. Buck presses another kiss to his lips, meaning for it to be short, but Eddie doesn't let him go. One kiss turns into two, three, then he's being pressed back into the sofa with Eddie on his lap dragging him into those sweet slow deep kisses that send fire through his veins. Buck has to pull back a little because God, his man can drive him into a haze. "Are you sure you want to?"

Eddie smiles, not even letting him finish asking before he leans forward again, trailing kisses from his mouth and down his jawline. Buck doesn't bother holding back the way it made him shiver. He sits up gripping Eddie's hips and pulls back one last time. It's on the tip of his tongue to ask one more time to be sure. Buck doesn't want there to be any doubt between them. 

"Evan." 

The way his name is said, with such fondness, slots a missing puzzle piece into place just behind his heart, and it takes all he can not to cry. Eddie slides off his lap, and for a moment, he's scared he messed up again— until he's hauled up off the sofa, another kiss pressing against his lips as he's walked back towards the stairs. Buck doesn't really remember how they got to the bed or how they lost their clothes. What he does remember is how good it felt to have Eddie surrounding him in every way possible


End file.
